Sword Valley
This area becomes inaccessible after the end of Mechonis Field is reached. The Sword Valley (大剣の渓谷, Daiken no keikoku lit. Large Sword Valley/Canyon) is an area in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is where the sword of Mechonis meets Bionis. Egil used it to drain away Bionis' ether, which then is converted into a weapon capable of dissolving organic beings. This is where Galahad Fortress, the stronghold of the Mechon, is located. Story Prologue of Xenoblade Chronicles During the prologue of Xenoblade Chronicles, the Battle of Sword Valley, the Homs were fighting the Mechon to ensure that the Mechon did not reach Bionis. Just as they were about to lose, Dunban saved the day with the Monado, as he fought alongisde Dickson and Mumkhar. Mumkhar deserted the others, planning to collect the Monado at the end of the battle, but he was assumed to be killed by the Mechon. Dickson and Dunban won the fight but Dunban lost the ability to use his right arm. Return to Sword Valley When Shulk and the others reach Sword Valley, Dickson is waiting and the party tells him what has happened. He then leaves with Alvis. The third through sixth gates are locked and can be optionally opened to proceed. There are a few story quests that give a lot of EXP, so it is advised to do them. Before the party reaches the entrance to Galahad Fortress, Metal Face is fought for the last time. The Second War Once Jade Face is defeated at Mechonis Field, the allied forces of Bionis attack, and this area as well as the Galahad Fortress become inaccessible. The forces of the High Entia, Nopon, and Homs, led by Kallian, Chief Dunga, Otharon, and Dickson fight along the sword. When Mechonis awakens, the allied forces retreat. Landmarks and Locations Landmarks * Bionis' Thumb * Supply Convoy * Ged Fortress * Dolgan Outpost * Enalda Control Base * Heavy Machine Depot * Control Tower * Radio Tower * Fortress Rear Entrance * Monado Wound (Secret Area) Locations * 6th Gate * 5th Gate * 4th Gate * 3rd Gate * Ether Storage Area * Port Maintenance Bay * Port Access Pathway Mining # Supply Convoy Earth #* Attack Stability III #* Earth Cloak III # SSE of Ged Fortress Electric #* Ether Up III #* Lightning Attack III # Upper floor of Dolgan Outpost Wind #* Agility Up III #* Good Footing III # NNE of Dolgan Outpost and NNW of 5th Gate Fire #* Blaze Plus III #* Strength Down III # On a catwalk NNW of Ether Storage Area and S of 3rd Gate Fire #* Strength Up III #* Revival HP Up III # Upper floor of Enalda Control Base Electric #* Ether Up III #* First Attack Plus III # Port Maintenance Bay Wind #* Agility Up III #* Arts Seal Resist III Enemies of the Battle of Sword Valley (Prologue) Story Exclusive Enemies * Mechon M63 (story1) * Mechon M63 (story2) * Mechon M69 (Sword Valley) * Mechon M72 (Sword Valley) Boss * Mechon M82 (Sword Valley) Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * M34 Honey Bee Unit * M35 Woodpecker Unit * M46 Covert Killer * M54 Armoured Unit * M54 Attack Unit * M63 Destruction Unit * M63 Harvester Unit * M63X Android Unit * M71 Flexible Unit * M82 Melee Unit * M82X Melee Unit * M104 Fortress Unit * Offensive Mechon Plus Quest Exclusive Enemy * Reinforcement M104 Story Exclusive Enemy * Mass-Produced Face (Sword Valley) Unique Monsters * Prudent Purson * Defective Ipos * Tranquil Morax * Benevolent Aim * Fate Labolas * Kamikaze Bune * Lightning Ronove * Mischievious Naberius Boss * Mumkhar Collectopaedia Quests In Project X Zone 2 The Sword Valley is the area of the Chapter 29: The True Dragon Fist in Project X Zone 2. Gallery Sword Valley.jpg|Sword Valley, where ether can be seen Xenoblade Official Art Sword.jpg|Official artwork of Sword Valley Sword Valley return.jpg|The party returns to Sword Valley, with Mechon around their level Chapter 29 - The True Dragon Fist.png|Sword Valley as a Chapter in Project X Zone 2 Category:Mechonis Locations Category:Sword Valley Category:XC1 Areas Category:Project X Zone 2